As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Numerous central processing unit (CPU) vendors offer numerous and different types of systems on a chip (SOCs). The features, utility, and costs of various SOCs are different, and a desired SOC is often selected based on desired features while maintaining a low cost. However, using traditional approaches, enabling the use of different SOCs typically requires an information handling system motherboard and socket for each different type of SOC, which can add further cost and design complexity to an information handling system.